


infinity;

by yearofthemoo



Series: four season;s [7]
Category: Mamamoo, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Gen, Reincarnation, Soulmates, btsmoo, i love wheetae sm ;;, kdrama-esque vibes ngl, minor jinbyul, reincarnated soulmates!au, someone's gotta fill these btsmoo tags and that someone is me, wheetae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24367294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yearofthemoo/pseuds/yearofthemoo
Summary: a wheetae reincarnated soulmates!au in which two wandering souls find their way back to one another with a chance encounter
Relationships: Jung Wheein/Kim Taehyung | V
Series: four season;s [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735273
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	infinity;

**Author's Note:**

> another crossposted oneshots from my wattpad four season;s collection (and honestly one of my favorites), thank you all for reading!

_Is it true that soulmates always end up together?_

_I didn't think so._

_But I hoped that if there was such a thing as reincarnation,_

_We would meet again in another life and try again._

_If it was possible,_

_I'd find her no matter what, for another chance at love._   
  
[link to video inspiration](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r-Cu_hv-rD8&feature=emb_title)

Wheein is late.

Her breath comes out in short pants as she sprints to her bus stop, just barely making it in time onto her bus. She lets out a huge sigh of relief as the doors jostle closed behind her, reaching out to grab the closest pole to balance herself when the bus jerks forward to make its way to the next stop.

It's rare for her to oversleep like this, but the past few nights of sleep for her have been rather restless, usually ending up with her tossing and turning for half the night or waking up in the middle of the night in a frantic cold sweat, unable to recollect any sort of dream that may have been the source of her panic. She's constantly on edge now, almost as though she's forgotten something important and can't seem to remember what, _or who_ , it is.

Her eyelids feel heavier than ever, the soft rumbling of the bus's engine and the familiar Seoul traffic outside the window slowly lulling her back into dreamland. However, her relaxed state is short lived, when the bus comes to a jerking stop, the sudden movement forcing Wheein to stumble forward from her previous standing position and accidentally bump into the passenger in front of her.

"Sorry, I-" Wheein starts, only to cut off her own sentence with a gasp when her bare arm grazes against the stranger's. The jolting shock that courses through her body is something she's never felt before, and there's a sudden foreign pounding in the back of her head, as though something is desperately trying to break free from the recesses of her memories. A vivid scene flashes through her mind, almost like one out of those historical dramas her friend Hyejin loves watching so much.  
  
  


_"Your highness, stop squirming!" the woman scolds in a hushed tone, using a wet cloth to wipe the blood off of the forearm of the man in front of her. "If you keep flinching here and there, the needle's going to miss and I'm going to have to prick you again. Hold still and it'll be over before you know it."_

_"I don't like needles," the man whines childishly, despite clearly looking to be in his late teens or early twenties. His sad puppy eyes stare at the woman in front of him longingly. From his gaze alone, it's evident that what he feels for the girl currently tending to his wound is long past friendship. "Wheein-ah, I'll be fine, you don't need to-"_

_"Nurse Jung," the girl corrects him quickly, losing focus on her current task to look left and right in a paranoid manner, almost as though checking to make sure no one has overheard their conversation yet. "If you're caught speaking to me so casually, the servants will gossip."_

_"I don't care what they think," the boy snorts indignantly, rolling his eyes in anger at the thought of those cowardly servants that would always spread useless rumors instead of properly doing their work. He's already made it very clear countless times that anyone that messed with Wheein would find themselves hung the very next morning on his orders. "And you didn't either, back when we were younger. Your mom used to tell me all about how you used to always beg her to take you along with her when she came to the palace for errands so you could come play with your favorite 'Hansungie'."_

_"That's- I was-" The nurse's cheeks flush pink at the embarrassing memory as she stutters for an excuse. "I was a child, I didn't know better then. Things have changed."_

_"I haven't changed." The boy reaches out with his uninjured arm to brush the girl's stray hair away from her face and tuck the loose hair behind her ear gently. The underlying message of his words and caring actions is clear._ **_My love for you hasn't changed._ ** _"If it's the servants you're worried about-"_

_"It's not just the servants! I-" the girl's voice is sharp, but her fingers tremble with emotion, pulling the hooked ointment-coated needle away from the other's skin after administering her treatment. She shouldn't have come here in her mother's place, knew better than to give herself a chance to see Hansung once again. He's the youngest son of the imperial family and she... she's just a half-breed commoner that was foolish enough to fall in love with someone she could never have. "Nevermind. Stop being so reckless and getting injured. No sword training for the next two days or your wound will reopen. I'll leave an extra jar of ointment with your attendants if you need."_

_She stands up to pack up her supplies, only to stiffen in surprise when she feels an arm wrap around her abdomen, the skirts of her hanbok fluttering in protest as she's suddenly pulled backwards into a warm embrace. "Hansu- your highness, this isn't appropriate behavior! If someone were to see us..."_

_"I don't care." Although she cannot see his face with their current position, she can all but hear the defiance in his voice, the frustration and pain. "I don't give a damn what anyone else thinks, Wheein-ah. To me, you-"_

_The rest of his words get choked back._ **_You're my everything._ **

_"Suk Hansung, don't you dare finish that sentence!" the girl can feel her eyes sting, holding back tears and swallowing back the sob rising to the back of her throat. "I know, I know."_

_"Then why-"_

_"Because-" she closes her eyes, feeling a single tear roll down her face silently. "It's because I feel the same way about you that I can't be the one that brings you down."_

_"That's not-"_

_"Goodbye, Hansung." And with that, the girl pulls herself free from his hold, grabbing her belongings and hurrying out of the prince's residence, not sparing him another glance._

_He watches her walk away, an ache in his chest that won't go away._

**_Wheein-ah, can't you see? Because you're my everything, without you, I have nothing._ **   
  
  


"We are now arriving at Wonkwang Information Arts High School. Passengers, please leave using the second set of doors in the back of the bus to exit."

Wheein's eyes flash wide open, almost as though breaking out of a trance. How has the bus already reached her school so quickly? As she scrambles to exit the bus, a warm hand gently tugs at her wrist, every touch of his fingers against her forearm leaving sparks trailing across her skin.

"Wait."

She flinches lightly, and turns to see who had bumped into moments ago, the stranger currently clinging onto her arm as though his life depends on it. To her surprise, the boy before her doesn't appear to be much older than her, a tall teenager with a backpack hanging loosely off one of his shoulders. He's decked out in a hoodie and jeans, and she hadn't paid too much attention to him or his presence when she had originally boarded the bus, but as she looks at him more closely, she's shocked to see tears rolling his face, as he stares at her like he's been searching for her his whole life. But that isn't the most surprising part.

Why does he look exactly like the young man from that scene?

"Last call for passengers getting off at Wonkwang Information Arts High School."

The robotic voice speaking through the overhead speakers pulls her out of her thoughts. She doesn't have the time to think about this right now, not when she's about to miss her stop. In her hurry, she digs her free hand into her jacket pocket, pulling out an embroidered handkerchief she stitched at one of her and Hyejin's many sleepovers and placing it in the boy's hand. "Here, use this."

"Don't leave," his voice cracks, his tone desperate, but Wheein is already gone, just barely making it off the bus and disappearing into the crowd of students walking towards the school gates. "Don't leave me."

He looks down at the handkerchief clutched tightly in his shaking hand. It's your average handkerchief, a pink silken cloth with a simple little flower stitched onto it, a white magnolia. Yet for some reason, just staring at the item makes his heart tremble like nothing he's ever felt before. He had been completely fine until that girl bumped into him. But now he feels as though someone has torn a hole through his chest, leaving a searing pain that only grows greater the further she steps away from him.

Wonkwang Information Arts High School? He doesn't even know anyone from Wonkwang Information Arts High School. He's never seen that girl before in his life. Yet the moment their eyes met, it was as though he knew everything about her: how her favorite fruit was mangoes, how she liked cats more than dogs, how talented she was at drawing, and how despite how much she hated aegyo, she was quite possibly the cutest person he could ever know. Her name whispered through his heart like an old melody.

_Jung Wheein._

* * *

Kim Taehyung has never believed in the concept of 'fate'.

That is, until now.

A nudge to his shoulder startles him out of his thoughts and he turns to see who it is that interrupted his train of thought. "What do you want?"

"Rude," His friend and fellow classmate Jimin pouts. "What's up with you today? You look really out of it."

Does he? Now that he mentions it, Taehyung has been in a bit of a daze ever since the bus incident. The moment that that girl, whose name his heart insists is Wheein, bumped into him, a wave of memories from a past life came crashing down on him. Memories filled with the happiness of a love so strong that his heart pounded in way that it had never done so before, but also memories that contained a bitter and tragic ending. "Jimin-ah."

"Yeah?"

Taehyung bites his bottom lip nervously before asking, "Do you believe in the idea of soulmates?"

"Do I believe in what now?" Jimin's expression is filled with confusion.

Taehyung shakes his head. "I- nevermind, pretend I didn't ask."

"No, no, it's fine, I just-" Jimin blinks. "I was just surprised is all. I didn't take you to be that type of person. You're not really superstitious or anything."

"Just because I don't wear the same pair of 'lucky socks' to my basketball games like Jungkook does, doesn't mean I can't believe," Taehyung huffs, rubbing his neck sheepishly. "I... I didn't believe in them, to be honest."

"Didn't?" Jimin raises an eyebrow. "So you do now?"

"I- I'm not sure," Taehyung stammers, thinking of how to explain to his friend that he suddenly knows everything there is to know about Suk Hansung, a prince from the Joseon dynasty. Best case scenario, Jimin thinks he's crazy and sends him to a mental asylum. "It's hard to explain, but would you happen to know anyone that goes to Wonkwang Information Arts High School?"

"That school? I don't think I've ever met- wait," Jimin's eyes widen as he suddenly remembers something. "Seokjin hyung!"

"Seokjin hyung goes to our school, you idiot," Taehyung hisses. "You're the one that introduced me to him!"

Jimin rolls his eyes. "That's not what I meant! I'm saying _he_ knows someone that goes to Wonkwang. You should just ask him at lunch."

Before they can converse much more, the teacher finally arrives and begins their lecture. The rest of their class is uneventful, and Taehyung soon finds himself drifting off into his thoughts once more, mulling over all the new memories that have flooded his mind. The girl from the bus is definitely someone important to him, or rather, Suk Hansung. The soft features of her face, the brush of her fingers against his as she handed him the handkerchief, every action is seared deep into his mind. His fingers trace the stitched magnolia flower on said handkerchief from inside his pocket. Something about their interaction feels so familiar, almost as though it has happened before.  
  
  


_"Found you."_

_Six year old Hansung furiously scrubs at his face with his sleeves, trying to wipe away his tears and hide the fact that he was crying just now. "I don't want to play right now, Wheeinie."_

_"I didn't find you to play," the girl take a seat next to the younger boy by the edge of the lake. It's one of their favorite hiding spots that the palace maids have yet to discover, the two oftentimes sneaking away to here when they wish to play uninterrupted. "Eomma said that Hansungie was sad and that I should be there to help you be less sad."_

_"My-" Hansung's emotions break like a flood bursting through a dam, his voice cracking as he begins to sob once again. "My eomma is gone. She died last night. Now I have no one left."_

_"Hansungie is wrong!" Wheein huffs and pulls him tight into her frail little arms, patting at the back of his head as he continues to cry into the crook of her neck. "You have me! Even if your eomma is no longer here, Wheeinie will take care of you and love you!"_

_"You-" Hansung hiccups, tears still streaming down his face as he stares at his childhood friend with watery eyes. "You promise? Wheeinie will be with me forever?"_

_"Of course!" the girl reaches into the folds of her little hanbok, pulling out a little pink handkerchief and uses it to dab at the corner of his eyes to wipe away the remainder of his tears._

**_"Hansungie and Wheeinie will be together no matter what!"_ **

* * *

"Wonkwang Information Arts?" Seokjin finishes chewing and swallowing the food in his mouth before answering Taehyung's question. "Yeah, I know some people there, I guess."

"Isn't that where Byulyi goes to school?" Namjoon suddenly looks up from his book. "Don't you always-"

Seokjin reaches over to clamp a hand over his friend's mouth and shut him up, but it's too late. Hoseok's eyes widen in realization. "Byulyi?! As in _the_ Moon Byulyi? Your one childhood friend that you've been pining for years over?"

"I have _not_ been pining over her!" Seokjin hisses, his snowy complexion flushing an alarming shade of red at suddenly being exposed by his friends like this. "I- I just-"

"Don't you always leave early just so you can wait by their school gates and walk her home everyday?" Yoongi's words only make Seokjin sputter harder. Jimin and Taehyung can't help but look on in amusement. They have never heard of their hyung's childhood crush before today.

"That's- That's because we live in the same neighborhood! I might as well walk her back since her house is on the way back to mine! It's not because I'm worried or anything!"

"You're going there today?" Taehyung's face lights up. "Can I go with you?"

"I- I guess," Seokjin grumbles. "Why are you so interested in Wonkwang Information Arts all of a sudden?"

Hoseok elbows at Taehyung playfully. "I bet he's interested in some girl that goes there."

"Who's interested in a girl that goes where?" Jungkook asks as he arrives at their usual lunch table, placing down his tray of food. "What'd I miss?"

"Seokjin hyung's been pining after his childhood friend for years and Taehyung thinks he met his soulmate on the bus this morning." Jimin reports casually.

"Yah, I said I wasn't pining!"

"Oh, I've already met Byulyi noona before, she's totally out of your league, hyung. Who's caught Taehyung's eye?"

"Who said she's out of my league, you brat?! Have you seen my face?!"

"It's because I've seen your face that I know she's out of your league," Jungkook cackles before turning to look at Taehyung. "Did Jimin hyung say you think you met your _soulmate_? On a bus?"

"It's- It's complicated," Taehyung huffs.

Jungkook seems to notice his inner conflict and doesn't push the topic any further, instead deciding to return to teasing Seokjin about his crush. Taehyung spends the rest of his lunch break and remaining classes distracted, too excited to focus properly. After this, he'll be able to go to Wonkwang Information Arts High School, where _she_ is, the one that carved herself into his heart and soul with a simple brush of contact.

_Wheein, I'm coming._

* * *

Wheein lets out a cute little sneeze, a slight shiver wracking her body as she shuts her locker close and hikes her backpack higher onto her shoulder, done with her classes for the day. She's felt strange all day, unable to shake the feeling that she's left something very important behind this morning. Her interaction with the guy on the bus had been the tipping point. Why had he looked exactly like a modern day version of the man named Hansung from her weird daydream? Something about him... felt so familiar, so right, but at the same time, he was a complete and utter stranger. Who was he?

"Bless you."

She startles, looking over to see her one of her friends, Byulyi, standing next to her, peering at her in confusion. "Oh, sorry unnie, I didn't see you there."

"Hyegi said you've been spacing out a lot lately," Byulyi murmurs. "Everything okay?"

"Oh." Wheein's eyes widen. She hadn't realized that her actions had been worrying her friends. Her heart warms at their concern. "Yes, I'm fine, unnie. Promise. I just- I've been having weird dreams lately and need more sleep, that's all."

"Alright. You know you can talk to us if you need." Byulyi tugs her towards the school entrance as they walk past other students getting ready to go home as well. "Yongsun unnie and Hyejin are both staying behind for club activities so it's just you and me today."

Wheein snorts. "You mean it's just you and me and your boyfriend today."

The way Byulyi's face colors says it all. "He- He's not my boyfriend!"

"He walks you home almost everyday," Wheein points out as they walk out of the school building and towards the school gates.

"So?! We've walked back together ever since we were kids! That's just what we do." Byulyi protests.

"Okay, let me correct myself." Wheein shakes her head internally at how in denial her unnie is. "He walks you home everyday whether you have extracurriculars or not. He even waited for you for two hours when you got detention that one time."

"You-" Byulyi sputters, only to come to a sudden halt upon glancing at the school gates. "There's someone with him today."

"What?" Wheein turns to follow her gaze, only to stiffen in surprise upon seeing a familiar face staring at her. "That's..."  
  
  


_"Hansung!" Wheein cries, kneeling by his bedside as she clutches at the bloody limp hand closest to her. His pulse is weak and his face pale. He's lost so much blood. "You fucking idiot! You- If you die on me here, I'll never forgive you!"_

_She bits her bottom lip so hard she draws blood, tears streaming down her face. She should've stayed away from him, should've gone far away and let him forget about her. Instead, she angered his promised bride with their relationship and got him caught in this situation. She lets out a shaky breath. "That- That sword was meant for me, why did you..."_

_"I... love you."_

_Her head shoots up so fast she almost gives herself whiplash. Hansung stares at her, clearly fighting to stay conscious. "You-"_

_"Marry me," Hansung's voice is desperate. "Promise me. If I live through this, you have to be my bride."_

_"How can you-"_

_"Promise me." Hansung's eyes flash with determination. "It can only be you, Wheein-ah."_

_"I... I promise." Wheein sniffles. "I'll marry you, so you can't die on me here, okay? Hansung? Hansung!"_   
  
  


"I'm here."

Wheein blinks, only to find herself staring into someone's chest. She looks up, only to see those same eyes, filled with determination, relief, _love_. "You..."

"Wheein-ah."

And just like that, she remembers. Her dreams aren't dreams, they're memories. Memories of her past from long, long ago, memories... memories of _them_. She can feel tears well up in her eyes. "It's- It's really you."

"It's me." Taehyung nods, his gaze soft as he cups her face in his hands, thumb gently wiping away her tears. "I- My name is Kim Taehyung, and this might sound crazy, but... I think I've been searching for you my whole life."

Wheein throws her arms around his neck, burying her face into his chest as she cries. "It took you long enough, you idiot!"

Taehyung closes his own eyes and holds her tight. He doesn't care if both his hyung and Wheein's friend are confused out of their minds. He doesn't care that everyone in the schoolyard can see them. Right now, all that matters is her.

**_I finally found you, once again._ **   
  
  


_"I met my soulmate before I was conceived._

_We were nothing but constellations composed of dying stars._

_Before the supernovas consumed us, he told me,_

_'Don't ever feel alone in the years to come._

_You may have your doubts, but we'll collide again._

_They say the universe is infinite, but so is love.'"_

_-a.m_

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone needs any clarifying, hansung is the name of taehyung's character from the drama hwarang. the reason why hansung is now taehyung in the present day while wheein remains the same throughout time is because taehyung/hansung is the one who made the wish for them to be reincarnated for another chance at love. that's also why wheein is the one who was having odd dreams about her past while taehyung didn't know anything until they bumped into each other on the bus. hope that made sense!
> 
> this oneshot was inspired by wheeatx's infinite video edit (link at the top!), her edits are amazing and i would definitely recommend checking them out!


End file.
